Day of Destiny
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Ketika sesuatu yang diluar kemampuanmu datang sebagai bencana apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan lari seperti pengecut, atau datang melawan sebagai kesatria pemberani. tetap datang walau sebuah harapan terasa samar seakan bisikan? Apakah kau akan tetap datang? Dan membuat sejarah bagi anak-cucumu? Full Tragedy, and Angst


**Day of Destiny**

* * *

**Arti sebuah Kehidupan.**

* * *

Tangan yang terbungkus sarung itu mengenggam sebuah busur keras dengan permukaan yang kasar, seakan dapat melukai pemakainya sendiri. Iris mata biru langit itu menatap jauh kedepan... tatapan yang teramat jauh seakan bisa menjangkau cakrawala sana. Malam ini dingin, udara malam berhembus pelan membelai kulitnya. Menggoyangkan jubah dan bajunya... kedinginan yang menusuk tulang yang membuat dia dan beberapa temannya mengigil.

Namun dia tidak peduli, busur itu dingenggam erat dan disejajarkan lurus menargetkan sesuatu dalam dinginnya malam ini. Tatapannya fokus dikala kantuk dan ketakutannya... menunggu pagi hingga tercipta bayang dirinya sendiri.

Dia takut. Tapi tak ada lagi ruang untuk ketakutan, disaat semua ruang dihati telah diisi oleh kekhawatiran akan keluarga yang di tinggalkannya. Keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah, mengharapkan kepulangannya... tetap berharap dia untuk bisa pulang. Walau mereka, walau semua Lelaki yang terpanggil tau mereka semua tidak akan bisa pulang.

Matanya racun.

Jahat tak ada habisnya.

Hitam adalah jiwanya yang tak akan pernah beristirahat.

Itulah yang akan dipanahnya, itulah yang akan ditahan sebisanya, sampai keluarga dan semua orang yang berlindung dibalik punggungnya bisa menyelamatkan diri. Yang akan ditahannya, Naga yang dikatakan bisa membawa segala bencana bahkan kiamat. Naga yang disebut, satu dari tiga Naga dewa. Naga yang **akan** disegel Tuhan. Trihexa 666.

"Naruto-sama!"

Secepat yang dia bisa, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya berdiri di depannya. Dan menanggapi jawaban itu Naruto hanya memberi sebuah anggukan.

"Menurut laporan si 666 telah menghancurkan bagian timur kerajaan ini."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar itu, dia menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba datang dan menusuk sukmanya. Namun pemilik iris biru langit itu kemudian menatap angkasa. Tidak dia berusaha untuk menatap Tuhan yang jauh di atas sana. Bukan untuk menentang dan durhaka kepada Tuhannya, tetapi dengan tatapannya dia berharap Tuhan mengerti bahwa Manusia tidak sanggup untuk melawan mahluk superior ini... ini bahkan bencana yang di atas kemampuan Manusia.

"Perkuat pertahanan kita!" hanya itu ucapan Naruto, dia bisa melihat lelaki itu memberi hormat dan kemudian pergi.

Sesuatu yang diluar kemampuan Manusia datang sebagai bencana... sesuatu yang terpaksa Manusia lawan datang... sesuatu yang sejak kedatangannya tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Lagit utara menghitam, guntur menyambar liar di sana hari tidak hujan. Namun semua tau itu pertanda apa.

**0o0o0**

Dia berdiri dibarissan terdepan dengan panah kasar yang telah melukai tangannya sendiri. Tatapannya tetap seperti itu, iris biru yang membeku menatap tajam tanah tandus dengan awan hitam berguntur menyambar ganas di belakangnya.

Semakin dekat, semakin kasar ngenggamannya akan busur itu. dan semakin banyak tetes luka yang tercipta di sana.

"Di depan sana wahai saudaraku!"

"Hati kita bersatu untuk mengalahkan sesuatu yang mustahil"

"Kita tau Hari ini akan datang"

"Ketika penderitaan merayap kehidupan kita, dan Harapan samar seakan bisikan"

"Mari kita satukan hati untuk mengalahkannya"

"Dan membuat sejarah yang akan dikenang anak-cucu kita!"

Suara teriakan semangat membelah udara bagaikan gelombang kejut yang tak dapat ditahan. Naruto tidak bisa dibuat tersenyum, ketika melihat wajah-wajah calon penghuni kubur itu dengan penuh semangat juang berteriak setelah mendengar kalimat atau deretan kata itu.

Hanya menatap lurus kedepan, dia bisa melihat awan itu semakin dekat. Dari kejahuan raungan Naga terdengar memecah sunyi yang terjadi sesaat. Mata yang bagaikan racun... mata yang mengerluarkan aura unggu jelas terlihat di sana.

Bukan hanya ada Naga itu saja, tetapi berbagai moster Anomali yang terbuat dari tumpukan danging busuk yang disatukan paksa juga ikut kearah pasukan Manusia... harapan terakhir Manusia dengan terseok-seok.

Hari yang ditakdirkan telah datang.

Menarik busurnya sekuat yang dia bisa, dengan sekali lesatan sebuah panah melesat jauh membelah udara. Bagus terbang yang lurus dan benar panah... terbang dan tancapkan dirimu dengan dalam hingga lansung membunuh musuh itu seketika.

Mereka berlari, kaum kami berlari menerjang para moster itu.

Karena Hari yang ditakdirkan telah datang.

Demi kemuliaan.

Dan semua hanya pasrah dengan takdir.

Dan mengikui Nasib bagaikan sungai.

Meski begitu...

Kami tak ada keingginan untuk kalah.

Bahkan ketika harapan sesamar sebuah bisikan.

Sebuah tekad akan tetap ada walah sesamar apapun itu.

**0o0o0**

Wanita itu berdiri dengan seikat bunga di tangannya. Sebuah senyum getir tercetak di wajahnya, dinginnya angin musim dingin yang menerpanya tidak terlalu diambil hati. Karna saat ini pandangannya hanya fokus pada seseorang.. seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama ini.

Air mata mengalir di kedua matanya, dan air mata itu terus mengalir hingga akhirnya menghantam bumi... tidak ada satupun. Bahkan pria yang berada di depannya tidak mempu untuk menyeka air mata wanita itu.

Inggin tapi tak akan bisa lagi untuk menyeka bahkan hanya sekedar tersenyum untuk wanita itu. karna pada saat ini... sebuah pembatas luas dan tebal telah membatasi mereka. Sebuah pembatas yang bernama..

Kematian.

Bunga itu di letakan di atas gundukan tanah itu. sebuah nama tanpa identitas tertulis di dalam nisan itu.

**Namikaze Naruto.**

Menyeka air matanya sendiri hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan wanita bersurai merah itu. angin semakin bergoyang dengan bernada kesedihannya... hingga menerbangkan daun-daun gugur dan merusak tataan rambutnya.

"Setiap tahun aku akan datang berkunjung" wanita itu tersenyum. "Tahun ini mungkin aku sendiri, tetapi tahun depan aku tidak akan sendiri datang padamu." Dia menyambung ucapannya didalam kesendirian dengan mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Dan aku berharap agar anak kita kelak akan mengingat cerita ayahnya dan menjadi seperti ayahnya."

**The And**

* * *

Ok sepertinya saya harus mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Bukannya mengupdet fic terbaru malah bikin cerita ngak jelas seperti ini. Carita ini hanya sekedar pengisi disela penyakit Wb yang saya alami... menulis tengah malam dan walahhh...

Dan jika kalian telah baca silakan berikan kesan kalian setelah baca... saya mohon.

Atau silakan kalian beri cacian dan makian jika kalian tidak suka.

Saya tunggu apapun itu.

**Drak Yagami out~**


End file.
